falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Enclave Oil Rig
"Followers' Credo" The Poseidon Energy oil rig (named Control Station ENCLAVE in official Enclave records) was a pre-War deep sea drilling platform, built over the world's last accessible underwater oil field in the Pacific Ocean, 175 miles off the coast of California (N 37° 17', W 124° 23' 24").The Chosen One: "{116}{}{Where is the Enclave main base located?}" Central computer for Navarro: "{125}{}{Searching... Accessing geographical maps... Data acquired. Enclave headquarters is located 175 miles off of the coast of California in the Pacific ocean. Coordinates are 37 degrees 18 minutes north latitude by 120 degrees 7 minutes west longitude.}" Background The United States won the international race to establish a platform here in January 2073, over the world's last known pockets of oil, after sabotaging Chinese efforts to do so. The oil deposit was originally thought to be unreachable, due to it being located thousands of feet below the seabed. During the nuclear storm of the Great War, the Enclave's most important members and essential personnel were evacuated to this location. By March 2077, with the world heading directly for nuclear confrontation, the President of the United States and other members of the Enclave retreated to various fortified areas around the globe. The Poseidon Oil derrick in the Pacific Ocean was chosen as a secret base from which the USA could continue to exist and wage war on China,Fallout Bible 0 Timeline repair: Second strike: "2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." with the eventual goal of retaking the continental United States. Some members of the Enclave retreated to remote locations in other parts of the world, but when the bombs hit, they lost all contact with the main group. As the world burned and United States disintegrated, its president and the Enclave, remnants of the pre-War American shadow government,The Courier: "What are you talking about?" Arcade Gannon: "I wasn't always with the Followers, or with the NCR. My late father was an officer in a group called the Enclave, a remnant of America's Pre-War government. Memories being short around here, not a whole lot of people remember them. But they did bad things. Terrorized communities, kidnapped people. Eventually, someone stopped them. I was born a few years later at a military base on the coast, a place called Navarro." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue)Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41: "'''The Enclave' ''In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago. During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of Eyebots sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy. President Eden's secretive plan all along has been to rule over an America of the "pure," free from any mutation. He has learned of a ridiculously ambitious experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: His Enclave forces would "reclaim" the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and the rest of the country eventually. What better way to administer modified F.E.V.- which kills anyone infected with any form of mutation-than through the water supply?" (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles)Boston Bugle article terminal, Article 4 established themselves as its continuation, claiming authority over the United States mainland. In late 2077, not long before the Great War, the oil rig received schematics for X-01 power armor and Vertibirds from the Whitespring Congressional Bunker.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; schematic archives, Prototype Power Armor Schematics In 2242, the Chosen One traveled there via an oil tanker to save his tribe and the previous inhabitants of Vault 13, as well as to stop the Enclave and President Richardson from releasing FEV Curling-13 into the world's jet streams, killing all humans outside the Enclave worldwide, in preparation for Enclave's colonization. The Chosen One (aided by Marcus and others recruited to his cause)The Courier: "I'd like to know about you." Marcus: "Was part of Super Mutant army, ran a town, walked the wasteland with a tribal. Now I'm here." The Courier: "Tell me more about the tribal." Marcus: "We were looking for a to save the village of . Eventually, we did. Nuked an oil rig in the process. We went separate ways after that. I went east into the Rockies, looking for other mutants like myself. Don't know what happened to my friend. " (Marcus' dialogue) destroyed the oil rig by overloading its primary reactor and causing a megaton-sized thermonuclear explosion.Power plant operations Enclave survivors never learned the truth behind the rig's destruction.The Courier: "What happened to the Enclave oil rig and Navarro?" Judah Kreger: "Internal sabotage took down the oil rig - never did get the full story. The NCR took out Navarro, saying we posed a threat to the region." (Judah Kreger's dialogue)Enclave remnants Overview The oil rig was, in fact, a disguised, powerful military base with industrial facilities, top notch medical technology, completely self-sufficient and able to provide the Enclave with a power base. Not only was it their main base,The Chosen One: "{120}{}{Where is the Enclave main base located?}" Enclave technician: "{135}{}{The main base is located off the Pacific coast near the city of San Francisco. May I ask why you are asking?}" (Cctech1.msg) The Chosen One: "{120}{}{Where is the Enclave main base located?}" Enclave technician: "{132}{}{Didn’t you come from there?}" The Chosen One: "{134}{}{No actually, I’m from up north.}" Enclave technician: "{135}{}{Oh... I didn’t know we had an outpost up there. Anyway, the main base is off the coast of San Fran a ways.}" (Ccatech.msg) it was connected to other Enclave, military and corporate facilities via PoseidoNet (it seems the oil rig's PoseidoNet software was a trial version, ending in 2079).QITURTRM.MSG: "{228}{}{User Help file update not available with trial PoseidoNet software. Please purchase full version for full access to all further updates. Your trial period for PoseidoNet access is 59, 439 days overdue.}" The usual computer unit used on the Enclave oil rig was a DataPlex 2000 SmarTerminal.QITURTRM.MSG: "{103}{}{You see a DataPlex 2000 SmarTerminal, with a full 64k of RAM, it's the very latest in computer technology.}" Operating systems used on the platform included Fenestra '98,QITURTRM.MSG: "{116}{}{This terminal has a message on it; "Loading Fenestra '98." The terminal is covered with a thick layer of dust. }" Apricot OS,QITURTRM.MSG: "{117}{}{This terminal seems to be an Apricot-brand terminal. It's running something called Fallout 2. Wow, it looks like it's multiplayer and 3D.}" and Vault-Tec proprietary OS.QITURTRM.MSG: "{242}{}{Presidential Security Passkey recognized, Good day, Mr. President…. Emergency Counter Insurgency Protocol initiated…**Malfunction**… Security link offline on this level. Please submit form FG-I-106-32-0635 to authorize repair services. Thanks for using another fine Vault-Tek product. Good day.}" Power The oil rig was powered by a Vault-Tec uranium-based nuclear reactor. The entire process was automated, thanks to a supercomputer running recently invented synchronized multi-processors on a tri-processor motherboard, which carefully regulated coolant temperature, intake of seawater for cooling, expending hot water and waste from it, as well as regulating the neutron bombardment on the uranium fuel rods. Seawater was pumped from 500 meters depth, used both to move the turbines and cool the core. Radiated water and miscellaneous toxic byproducts of the operation were disposed of off through a waste conduit, terminating one mile south of the rig, causing irreversible ecological damage to coasts of southern California and Mexico. The biggest flaw in the system was that even the slightest disruption in the supercomputer's operations would lead to a 100 kiloton nuclear explosion within two hours, due to an uncontrolled bombardment of the uranium isotopes. The loss of power would also severely cripple the oil rig, as energy intensive systems would shut down (force fields, for example) and watertight doors would close, to prevent any flooding.Power plant operations: "Vault-Tec's new Uranium Nuclear Reactor has been working to top efficiency so far. With the state of the art computer systems that were made specifically for the task of regulating the coolant temperature as well as many other key functions, we are able to allow the reactor to run with minimal supervision. ''The new Synchronic multi-processors that we had built into the tri-processor motherboard are able to multitask the coolant temperature, the intake of cool sea water, the outtake of expended coolant and waste from the reactions, and the regulation of the neutron bombardment upon the uranium. Without the computer systems, the reactor would go out of balance almost immediately, causing a chain-reaction bombardment of the uranium isotopes. Within two hours, or less, this would result in a nuclear explosion equivalent in the 100-kiloton range. ''The sum of the main portions of the reactor are placed underwater, beneath the station. This arrangement allows the ocean's natural temperature to keep the exterior cooler. Seawater, from 500 meters, is pumped into the coolant chamber. A portion of the cool seawater is diverted to the containment unit, where the core and control rods are. There, it circulates through the core, becoming heated from the nuclear reaction taking place. The seawater reaches the boiling point and the resulting steam is used to turn the turbine generator to create all of our electricity. The steam then condenses and returns to a filter tank. The cleansed water is entered back into a preparation tank, ready to start the cycle all over again. ''Severely radiated water, and miscellaneous toxic materials, are pumped out of the station through a waste-conduit, terminating one mile to the south. Reports from our survey crews state that our effluvia drifts down the coast of southern California and Mexico, causing irreversible ecological damage. Many of the beaches are now saturated with toxic waste, and highly radiated sea life. Fortunately, this doesn't effect us. ''In any case, if our reactor is shut down, we do have some backup batteries that can be used to power vital systems throughout the Enclave until power is restored. However, these do not include extraneous and high energy items such as forcefields. Also, as a safety precaution, certain watertight doors throughout the station, will close when power is reduced (to prevent flooding in case of an emergency). This will restrict movement through the station but movement to the top of the station is still possible, through alternate routes. ''The real problem is that if the computer is shut down or destroyed, unlikely though both of those events may be, the reactor will go critical to the point of meltdown within two-hours. We need to install some sort of a human-maintained backup system. I know that you may think I'm an alarmist for bringing up these provisions for an unthinkable event, however it always pays to be prepared." Additionally, manually retracting the containment rods would trigger the same reaction, with no hope of restoring control, as putting them down to slow down the reaction would overheat the reactor.The Chosen One: ''"{126}{}{I need to shut down your atomic reactor.}" Tom Murray: "{134}{}{Shut it down? Are you crazed? You're not going to shut down *my* reactor.}" The Chosen One: "{135}{}{Yes, I am. You better tell me how, or I'll shut you down, permanently.}" Tom Murray: "{138}{}{Here, I tell you what. I'll do it for you. But if you try to shut it down too fast it'll overheat.}" The Chosen One: "{139}{}{I don't care about that. Just shut down the reactor, or I'll gut you like a fish.}" Tom Murray: "{141}{}{You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare.}" The Chosen One: "{142}{}{Yes, I would. If you don't help me, you're a dead man.}" Tom Murray: "{146}{}{Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just take it easy now. But I'm telling you - it's going to overheat as soon as I put the containment rods down. If we perform a crash shutdown like this we'll have to scram the whole reactor-or we better learn to speak Chinese.}" (QCMURRAY.MSG) Defenses As a military base, the oil rig was heavily defended, including external guns to protect against seaborne threats (i.e. everything without a Poseidon IFF transponder).The Chosen One: "{107}{}{I hear you're the one who knows all about this ship.}" A. Ron Meyers: "{113}{}{This ship's a Poseidon tanker. It's equipped with tech that lasted through the war. It's got a FOB that allows access to the navigation computer room, and it's got an IFF transponder that protects it from Poseidon guns.}" (Fcronmey.msg) The rig also had a significant transport Vertibird fleet. Internally, apart from Enclave soldiers outfitted with advanced power armor, an extensive network of security turrets (dual .223 caliber miniguns) and sentry robots was present, ready to neutralize any foe. Quite probably, the oil rig was the single most well protected location in the entirety of post-nuclear America. Industrial and scientific facilities The oil rig's scientific facilities were outfitted with cutting edge pre-War technology. Equipment present in them included infrared spectrometers and gear for synthesizing compounds - in vast quantities, if need be.Enclave scientist: "{109}{}{This spectrometer is fucked up.}" "{110}{}{Where's the maintenance crew when you need them?}" "{111}{}{I just calibrated the IR-spectrometer.}" "{112}{}{How did the recrystalization go?}" "{113}{}{The synthesis is complete, doctor.}" (QCGENSCI.MSG) Inhabitants By 2242, the Enclave expanded its operations to the mainland; the number of permanent residents on the oil rig was between 60 and 80.Ask Chris Avellone by Vault13.net (archived) Taking into account non-permanent residents, the Enclave oil rig was home to between a hundredCasino patron: "{329}{}{I felt a great disturbance…as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange.}" (NcCasPat.msg) and as many as a thousand inhabitants.Charles Curling: "{241}{}{It's not pretty. You should leave as soon as possible. But I'd rather have the weight of a thousand on my conscience than several hundred-thousand. Our time is through here. We had our chance.}" (QCCURLNG.MSG) All inhabitants tended to be pale, due to the lack of natural sunlight. However, they were of good health.Enclave scientist: "{102}{}{You see a pale but healthy looking citizen.}" (QCGENSCI.MSG) Their position in society could be easily determined by their gear. Regular citizens off duty typically wore jumpsuits derived from Vault-Tec designs and didn't carry any weapons. Personnel on duty were usually the science staff (wearing white lab coats and carrying standard issue energy sidearms for personal defense), while soldiers wore power armor and various high end weapons. Lower rank troops stationed on the rig typically wore last generation T-51 power armor and carried M72 Gauss rifles, whereas higher ranking soldiers and members of the Secret Service used advanced power armor and various high end weapons. Finally, the president and vice-president could be easily identified by their pre-War suits and lack of armaments, save for access cards giving them control over the entire Enclave. Security drills were a regular feature of life on the oil rig.Enclave scientist: "{138}{}{Must be another security drill.}" "{139}{}{Don't those troopers ever get tired of these drills?}" (QCGENSCI.MSG) Evening entertainment usually consisted of various safety movies.Enclave citizen: "{104}{}{Wonder what the safety movie is tonight?}" (QCGENCIT.MSG) Layout The massive structure of the oil rig probably had many facilities for industrial manufacturing, research and development, Vertibird maintenance, etc. However, in-game, only a small portion of the Oil Rig is visitable. Oil rig dock The entrance to the rig, a large dock illuminated with yellow spotlights. Every arriving vessel docks here, and the [[PMV Valdez|PMV Valdez]] is no exception. Oil rig entry hall The entrance hall of the rig, lined with powerful auto-turrets that are designed to obliterate everything and everyone foolish enough to attempt an attack on the installation. The main hall's floor is a massive relief with the word Enclave stamped on it, with a small access terminal in the lower left corner. The hall connects via a spiral staircase to the detention/R&D level and the barracks, via a passageway with a waiting room. The final battle with Frank Horrigan is fought here. Oil rig barracks Connected to the entrance hall, the barracks area housed a storeroom, where T-51b power armors were used instead of forklifts, troop housing (together with a large gym and lavatories), an armory stocked with explosives, the admin section for the soldiers and their CO's living quarters. A spiral staircase sealed behind flood doors connected to the presidential level. }} Oil rig detention and research level Houses the prison cells used to contain the Arroyo villagers and the people from Vault 13. Also contains several small labs and medical facilities, and storage areas. It is located south from the entry hall and connects to the trap room. Oil rig access corridor A series of small rooms with computer-controlled doors and an electrified floor. Unless the right combination of computers are accessed, the doors will trap the unfortunate explorer and leave them at the mercy of the floors. Two small side rooms provide storage and a reprieve from the traps. A GECK can be found here in the northeastern room in the left survival locker in the back Survival Gear room. It is south of the detention level and connects to the presidential level. Trap room Oil rig presidential level Home of the offices of President Dick Richardson, Vice-President Bird, Richardson's secretary and the Enclave's other elite. It also contains a bomb, a war room, a conference room and medical facilities where testing on the FEV is being done. A rear staircase connects it to the reactor level, and an emergency stairwell connects it to the detention level. Oil rig reactor level The deepest level of the rig, it houses the central computer, the rig's power generators, a small barracks and several scientists and citizens to maintain the former two. It is only accessible by a staircase on the presidential level. Defenses As a military base, the oil rig is heavily defended; Captain A. Ron Meyers refers to Poseidon guns that are able to blast even a tanker-size vessel out of the water if it doesn't have the Poseidon IFF protocol active. The actual number of vertibirds on the rig is unknown. Internally, apart from Enclave soldiers outfitted with regular and advanced power armor, an extensive network of security auto-cannons armed with heavy dual miniguns and sentry robots are present, ready to obliterate any foe. The oil rig is probably the single most well-protected location in the entirety of post-nuclear America. Inhabitants The Enclave Oil Rig was home to America's finest minds and people, in theory at least. In practice, years of isolation and propaganda have left the citizens of the Enclave decadent, xenophobic and extremely dangerous to outsiders, in particular, the soldiers. According to Dr. Curling, there were approximately 1,000 inhabitants on the oil rig. Clearly identifiable were the "classes." Citizens wore blue and yellow jumpsuits, identical in design to those of Vault-Tec shelter inhabitants, and carried no weaponry. Members of the science division wore lab coats and carried personal defense weapons (usually a Wattz 1000 laser pistol), while the military (including the Secret Service) used T-51b power armor and M72 Gauss rifles (lower-ranking soldiers) or advanced power armor and various heavy duty weapons. The president was unarmed but carried what was probably the most important asset on the Oil Rig: the presidential access card, giving him full control over the systems of the drilling platform. Notes * The soundtrack music for the location is Followers' Credo, which was originally used for the Boneyard Library in Fallout 1. * Colonel Augustus Autumn, the primary antagonist of Fallout 3, was born on the Enclave Oil Rig. Appearances The oil rig appears at the very end of Fallout 2 and is mentioned by several characters in Fallout: New Vegas and in The Whitespring bunker in Fallout 76. It is also mentioned in Fallout 3 Official Game Guide and a terminal entry in the Boston Bugle building in Fallout 4. Gallery Oil rig ship hangar.jpg|The PMV Valdez approaching the Oil Rig Oil rig explosion.jpg|The explosion of the oil rig in the endgame cutscene Mushroom oil rig.jpg|The mushroom cloud from the explosion Enclave oil rig loading screen.png|Loading screen Videos Control Station Enclave Destroyed PMV Valdez going to the Rig References Category:Oil Rig de:Ölbohrinsel Poseidon es:Plataforma petrolífera fr:Station pétrolière de l'Enclave pl:Platforma wiertnicza pt:Enclave Oil Rig ru:Буровая установка Посейдон Энерджи uk:Бурова установка Посейдон Енерджі zh:英克雷油井平台